


Halloween

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel, The Amazing Spider-Man (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 07:15:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/695639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy shows up at Peter's house for Halloween.<br/>(It's never too early for Halloween fic.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> A couple people commented on [blue when skies are grey](http://archiveofourown.org/works/661767>) that you wanted more Darcy/Peter. So here it is! (The two fics don't go in the same universe or anything, just so you know.)
> 
> Also to make up for not updating "as if death itself were undone" in a little while. Sorry, I'm trying, but this chapter is being really difficult.

It was Halloween. Best time of the year for small children, one of the worst for superheroes. Villains everywhere were much more trouble at the end of October, and it seemed like the Avengers, Spider-man, and the other various heroes scattered around the city had to be everywhere at once.  
Peter had just come home from a long night of crime fighting, early in the morning, exhausted and beat up. He stumbled into his apartment and changed out of the Spidey outfit quickly before collapsing on the couch and falling into a fitful sleep.  
He woke up the next day to the sound of a door closing. He sat up as quick as he could and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. "'llo?"  
A soft voice replied, "Hey Pete! Still sleeping?" It took a second for his still half-asleep mind to identify the voice as belonging to Darcy Lewis. He wondered for a second how she's gotten in, but her breaking into his apartment ("inviting herself over without a key", she called it) was nothing new.  
"Yeah, lots of bad guys out last night... Always happens the day before Halloween."  
"Well, sorry to wake you, good morning! Or, afternoon. Actually it's almost night. Oh yeah, and trick or treat!" He could hear the smirk in her voice.  
"I'm not giving you candy unless you have a good costume, y'know," he teased.  
"Don't worry, I do, come see," she replied.  
He stood up and walked to the kitchen, where he saw the (still blurry with lack of sleep) outline of Darcy raiding his cabinets, presumably for chocolate. He looked closer and saw that her outfit was red and blue and... oh, he recognized that design.  
"Darc... what are you wearing?"  
She turned around and grinned at him, revealing her costume. A Spider-man outfit, not one of the slutty ones that Peter loved and hated at the same time. No, this one was almost exactly like his, he didn't know they sold them with so much detail. He blushed and ducked his head.  
"You like it?" Darcy giggled and struck a ridiculous pose.  
"Um, y-yeah, sure. Why did you..."  
"Why did I spend hours making a costume exactly like yours? A: because it's a kickass Halloween costume and all the ones in stores are stupid, and B: because I wanted to impress you. Jeez, Pete, you're the genius, I'm surprised you haven't figured it out yet."  
He looked at her curiously. They'd been friends for almost two years now, but she'd never confused him quite this much before, though he'd been confused by her many time before. "You made that? Figure what out? What are you talking about?"  
She rolled her eyes and stepped closer so their bodies were only a few inches apart. "This, duh," she said, and leaned down a bit to kiss him quickly on the lips.  
He took a step back, heat rising to his cheeks again. "O-oh, okay," he stuttered before letting his lips form a soft smile.  
She grinned and kissed him again, on the cheek. "Stop blushing and go get your Halloween costume. Don’t lie, I know you have one. And we can go trick or treating!"  
Peter nodded, then shook his head quickly, conflicting emotions showing on his face. He wanted to go, but, "Wait, no, I can't. the city needs protecting, Halloween is villain-central--"  
"Already cleared it with Cap, he said they could handle it. So, trick or treating? Yes or no? Gimme a hint here, Petey."  
He smiled and nodded again. "Okay, fine, but you have to promise not to eat all the candy. He remembered the previous year, where she had done just that and gotten sick for a week. Not a fun experience, especially since he ended up acting as her servant for that week because of a bet.  
"Okie dokie!" she answered joyfully. He went and put on his costume, a Starbucks coffee cup (Wade had bought it for him the year before, insisting all the superheroes should be food items for Halloween. Wade had been a taco of course. Peter didn't end up wearing it, too much crime fighting to do, and that wasn't really easy when you were wearing a giant cardboard coffee cup.). He laughed when he looked in the mirror, it was such a stupid costume, but he had a feeling Darcy would like it.  
She greeted him with a smile and looped her arm through his. "Shall we?"  
He laughed as they walked, stopping at every house for candy. They ate all of it in one night and both ended up being sick the next morning, but it was worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment if you like it please!


End file.
